nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A lesson in control: Nakara Vs. Kagato 5/1/14
'Participants' Uzumaki Kagato , Haruno Nakara 'Title: A Lesson In control: Nakara Vs. Kagato' Kagato: -He was standing in the center of the middle purple metallic platform at the falls, impatiently waiting for Nakara to show her face. Kagato was here to teach her a bit of a lesson on self-control, after he had asked her to take it easy on one of the newer Genin and she failed to comply. The clouds in the sky as always was ominously dark from the storm that was always raging high above Amegakure. The clouds that blanketed the sky, which spewed forth large tear shaped rain drops filled with Kagato’s own blue chakra. The scene was set and looked as if the heavens themselves were crying, seemingly saddened by this war torn blood soaked land. His crimson strands of hair protected from the rain due to the large purple hat that sat on top of his head. The purple hat was made out of a dyed straw material that had blue paper-like tassels hanging from the brim around the whole circumference. What rain that made it past his hat repealed off his black mask and metal re-breather as if it had been coated in a thick layer of oil. He lifted his right hand covered by purple armored black gloves bearing a seal on the first plate covering the top of his hand that his war fan was sealed in, upwards towards the right black strap of his back taking a light grip of it for the moment, He tugged the strap up and over the purple metal armor plate that his long black trench coat like robe that was outfitted with, on each shoulder and around the collar. His black backpack held seven scrolls of various colors, red, blue, Purple, yellow, on the one side of the pack packs straps in the front the first three would be visible, the four others two on each side were held in place in the back by fitted holders for scrolls. His half netted black shirt that stopped an inch or so before his pant line clung to his pale exposed skin, seeing as his robe was always left open more or less because he was too lazy to close it. His pants became a bit blacker then the raging storm that loomed over head, it held two pouches like pockets on either side on the lower half of his legs. The purple plated armor that covered up to his shin and foot, strapped tightly to the black open toed shoes he always wore exposing his black toe nails. His eyes peered down and focused on his village head band he wore along his neck. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly thinking back on the very first day he adorned this band. It shimmered slightly as it reflected dim light as the rain ran down its surface. With is left hand he reached up to his purple and blue necklace that he wore around his neck, the beads of which were purple in color except the longer almost tooth shaped beads that were blue in color which were the colors of Amegakure swing it around his neck a bit with his thumb and index finger. He took yet another deep breath and began to focus, His eyes shifting from their once blue and green pools to the more demonic looking Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his Right. His stance became a bit more firm, dropping his arms down slowly only to cross them pressing them against his mid-section. His ring he wore on his right thumb brushed up against the fabric of his robe it was a sliver metal with a red stone, which had a kanji that was dead center carved out in black which meant god. The chakra receivers that were embedded into his nose three on each side six in total, which where char coal black in color, just increased the shadow that was already hugging his face due to the hat. He wanted to get this lesson done and over with as quick as possible and wished that she would show up here very shortly, his eyes jumping back and forth scanning the area for any signs of Nakara to make her appearance. The sound of the rain was all that he heard for the moment, making little rata-tat-tats on the surrounding metal objects that laid all around the falls, the sound of which made him think of a snare drum constantly keeping the rhythm.- Kaiiaki: -Despite every wrong thing that happened, this one took the cake. Nakara had just recently gotten out of her spar with the new genin Unaru Inuzuka, one that she wished she had not even participated in at all. But of course, at her father’s request she sparred the boy. Nakara always tried to do what her adopted parents told her to do. Even if she didn’t like what they were telling her. But the first time she disobeyed her father, was probably the worst time to do such a thing. He had asked Nakara to take it easy on the new guy, but she didn’t listen. At the time, she didn’t see why he wanted her to do such a thing, she didn’t understand why he didn’t want her to display how powerful she could be. She was always working so hard to impress him in everything she did. But him asking her to do this? It wasn’t something comprehensible at the time. Only near the end of the fight, did she come to a complete understanding of his reasons behind it. “Control…he wanted to teach me to learn how to win a fight with limitations. If only I wasn’t so stubborn on learning how to better my fire jutsu…” She muttered this under her breath as she dragged her black kunoichi boots along the purple metal plating covering most of the area in Amegakure falls. Internally, she was scolding herself without mercy. How could she have messed this up? The one time her father actually was training her and she screwed it up. Nakara’s aquamarine eyes blinked rapidly, threatening to have tears streaming down any second. All she was was a screw up. She made stupid decisions and mistakes all the time and always, ALWAYS someone had to suffer because of it. One thing she would love to learn was to stop making such stupid mistakes. That was one reason she idolized her parents so highly, because they seemed to be so smart and wise. At this age however, there was still a lot of mistakes to be made. There were going to be a lot more tears to shed. Partly, because she is such a crybaby. There were going to be a lot of battles, fights to win and fights to lose. For the future ahead, there was still much for the young lady of the Uzumaki branch household to learn. She hoped that someday, she would learn enough to follow in her parent’s footsteps. As Nakara drew closer to the inevitable doom that lies ahead of her, she looked up into the dark, cloudy skies that always blanketed the entire village of Amegakure. It was depressing sometimes, and especially tonight, as the rain accompanied the setting of tonight’s lesson. Her black fishnets and coverings were completely soaked by the rain already. Good thing the rain in Amegakure was always warm, or she’d be chilled to the bone by now. She would hate to get sick and be a hinderence to her parents. Noone wants a sick child to take care of. Before Nakara could take her final steps unto the platform, she checked the arsenal of her usual weaponry. “Hmm… five kunai, six shuriken, five senbon, one flash bomb, one smoke bomb, six paper bombs, and a single gourd. Yep, that seems about right.” Nakara nodded a single time before finally walking the few steps to face her father only a few feet away. Her head bowed to him, the loose pink curls framing her face moving with her. “I know I’m late…gomen n’asai Otou…” She rose from the brief bow, and then pounced away from him to land on the metal platform facing the southeast direction. This was approximately seventy feet away from Kagato’s initial position. Her right hand swiftly drew a kunai and senbon and held it out in front of her in a defensive manner. Her left hand was empty, just in case she would need to use it for something else. A long sigh escaped from Nakara’s mouth before she spoke. “The least I can do is tried to make you proud in this match daddy…and try to keep from getting every bone in my body broken.” A small laugh escaped from her tiny lips, before a serious and focused expression took the place of any laughter she had.- Kagato: -He shook his head from left to right, slowly following her movements, as she appeared before him, putting a bit of distance before him and her. He thought to his self well not a bad start but distance alone would not save her. He had planned this out in his head all day just waiting for this moment to teach her a lesson and he was hell bent on making her learn it here and now. Kagato stood his ground keeping his eyes on her the hole time as she readied her Kunai and senbon holding the both out in front of her as if it was some sort of threat to him. Kagato chuckled a bit, he was going to enjoy this lesson, but he doubted she would. A bolt of lightning split the sky lighting up the entire falls with its bright white illumines glow, quickly followed by the thunderous echo of the thunder booming all the falls, canceling out even the loud crashing if the water falling from the falls crashing to the rocks below. At this moment Kagato readied his hands pulling them away from his torso unfolding his arms but still keeping them at mid length. As the light from the lightning bolt dimed and the lighting went back to its normal dullness Kagato rapidly began contorting his fingers into a series of hand signs first of which would be the sign of the – Ram – only to loyally manipulate and follow suit to the sign of the –Dog- scurrying his digits into the final sign which was the –Rat- The rain began to fall even harder engulfing the entire falls, the rain began to become so thick that it was almost like a blanket an inch away from ones face. The sound of the heavy down pour hitting the metal sounded more like hammer smacking the side of a metal building on repeat drowning out all other sounds around them even the sound of the crashing falls. This rain was no ordinary rain; this rain absorbs any and all chakra that was not of the same signature as the user. This technique was known as the Mist rain. Kagato wanted to make sure this was a hard battle for her one that she would not easily be able to get around, normally he would only use this type of attack if he was up against someone he knew was more of a threat but in this case he was out to teach her a lesson the hard way. This technique would make it practically impossible for her to use her chakra based attacks, as soon as she tried to build up the chakra for one the rain would simply absorb it with instantaneously. The rain was coming down so hard and so quick the down pour was covering the purple and blue metal platform in which they stood with a layer of water making the surface of the metal even more slippery. Kagato began to force his cool blue colored chakra into his feet to give him more of a grip taking a firm stance on the metal platform. Kagato began making yet another series of hand signs with more ferocity then the first set. The second set began with the hand sign – Ram- slithering his fingers with lightning like speed into the sign of the – snake – followed up by the final hand sign contorting his fingers into the sign of the – Tiger - A small black cloud ten feet tall and about ten feet long and began to form in front of Kagato this cloud was no ordinary cloud this could make a flammable black mist that once over someone would cover them in a thick black flammable oil. With one quick wave of his hands the cloud went rushing towards Nakara and within the matter of a few seconds was hovering over top of her beginning to spew forth its black flammable oil raining it down towards her body. If the black oil would end up touching Nakara it would quickly saturate her entire being within seconds leaving her cloths, skin hair, and whatever else she might have on her person covered in this thick dark oil. Kagato began to chuckle lightly at the sight of this, his laugh becoming more and more sick and twisted like. She was in for one hell of a fight; she just didn’t realize how serious he was going to take this. The sound of his laughter could be heard somewhat bouncing off the rock and metal walls of the falls if one listened closely enough.-. Kaiiaki: -Without too much notice, the heavens suddenly burst forth with a more viscious downpour than it had been a few minutes ago. “What’s going on?” Nakara glanced around through the thick pouring rain. Then it hit her, “Ah...this looks like a mist jutsu I’ve heard about…” This type of jutsu would make using any jutsu or anything that contained chakra impossible. She shook her head back and forth. There was no avoiding this attack, not at her current skill level. She could figure out a way around it, but it was unattainable as such a low level genin. It made her feel like a tiny ant. A little insignificant ant that was about to be stomped and crushed on by the Almighty Kagato. Great, no chakra would be usable now. But she figured that was the point that he was trying to get across. Before the rain had begun to pour down long, Nakara noticed Kagato making another stream of hand signs. What could it be this time? Obviously he had something up his sleeve, as if not allowing her to use any chakra wouldn’t be enough. He must be intent on getting his message across. Nakara shook her head back and forth irritably. “I do deserve this ass whuppin, but I’d upset Okaa if I didn’t even try.” She muttered this to herself, and doubted Kagato would be able to even hear it from where he was standing. Just then, a black rain cloud came speeding right towards her. Thinking quickly, she pounced away from the black cloud. When she landed from her pounce, she was now standing about 5 feet directly behind Kagato. But she didn’t stay there for long, just long enough to aim a single smoke bomb straight at his feet. A second later, she pounced up and while moving, she aimed a kunai at Kagato’s spinal nerve. She threw the senbon a second later, aiming this one at his long thoracic nerve. When that was done, she pounced back and landed at about a 40 foot distance from Kagato, now on the same platform facing him. While she waited on his inevitable dodge or deflection, her thoughts turned to that of relaxing back at the Uzumaki branch house and how she’d rather be spending time with her family than doing something like this. A sudden realization hit her. She better not stand still if she didn’t want that cloud to get near her. Nakara began to continually pounce around the area in a quick manner. This might tire her out eventually, but at least it could keep her from the clutches of that bothersome cloud. It might be good stamina training for her as well. The pouncing she was doing had no particular pattern in direction or distances towards or around Kagato. Without keeping a pattern, she knew it would be harder for Kagato to be able to predict her movements and send the cloud on her.- -Kagatos eyes bouncing back and forth keeping Nakara in his sights at all times which was easy enough for him, He watched as she moved behind him which he kept the black rain cloud following her closely. His attention turned to the light clanking noise towards his feet turning his body completely in its direction, He peers down a smoke bomb goes off right at the his feet, and a thick black smoke begins to fill the air. Without a second to lose Kagato clapped his hands together with a thunderous sound that echoed off the very walls of the fall, drowning out the other sounds around them. The wind around him begin to become compressed a howling like sound rips through the air like a chain saw tearing through the trunk of tree. This technique was known as the Gale Palm. The compressed air whipping around causing a powerful wind gale to form, dispersing the smoke, and even to his surprise a Kunai and senbon that was headed in his direction fling them both back through the air with an even more intense speed, sending them crashing into the metal platform with a loud tinking noise. He shook his head, as his Black rain cloud was still hot on her trail leaving black oil trails everywhere she had been. If she would stop even for a second the cloud would be on top of her in the matter of seconds. Kagato Had another thought, seeing as the cloud was leaving a trail he thought this would be the perfect tie to set her world a blaze so to speak. His eyes light up like a solar flare. He began making a few hand signs really quickly The first of which was the sign of the –Horse- Only to leap his fingers into the last sign which was that of the -Tiger- Kagato began kneading Chakra in his stomach turning it into a burning inferno, He lunged his body forward and opened his lips wide underneath his black mask and re-breather, tilting his head to the platform aiming for the trail of thick black oil that was chasing Nakara like hounds nipping at her heels. A red hot burning flame streaming from his mouth known as the great fireball jutsu, It flew from his mouth like a flame thrower spewed forth hitting the black oil that laid on the metal purple and blue platform setting it ablaze. The fire quickly engulfing the oil setting the platform in to a blazing inferno, the flames followed the trail and the cloud and Nakara with a relentless assault lunging at her like a starving tiger just looking for its next meal. The smell of the burning oil had a sent almost like black liquorish, mixed in with the scent of a hard rain. Kagato’s body langue was emotionless in nature showing nothing to Nakara that could give her an idea of what his true motives where. He kept pace with the movements watching the events unfold like a cold granite statue, with the fire still burring brightly from his mouth. He began to slowly close his mouth cutting off the flame but not before making sure the flame continued on its path. The Oil was catching the fire holding on to it like a long lost friend, soon if this kept up the whole platform would be set on fire.- Kaiiaki: -Nakara continued with her speed, not giving up the pace for even one second. A serious expression played on her face as she was in complete focus now. It was either keep up the pace, or gets burned to ashes. The cloud was following her at a rapider pace than she expected, it was right behind her, not letting its speed up either. This wasn’t good, she would be slowing down soon, and she had to make up a plan fast. While she was thinking she decided to stall for time by pouncing back onto the platform where Kagato was standing. She pounced all around him, behind him, to his sides, and finally in front of him. This was all done within a close proximity towards him, within the distance of 10 feet. Nakara huffed as she began to weaken because of the continually fast speed she was moving. She only had enough stamina left to try one last thing, and it was doubtful that would even work. But at least she could say she tried. She glanced over at Kagato as more hand signs were formed. She was guessing he was forming a fire jutsu. It was a long shot, but she literally had nothing to lose at this point if she was wrong. As the flames flicked toward her, reaching out towards her to burn her flesh, she stopped suddenly at a distance of 20 feet in front of him, while pulling three shuriken out of her pouch with her left hand. Her hand flung out to aim the three shuriken at his abdominals, pectoralis major, and left external oblique. The one good thing about the fire jutsu was that it looked like it would hide the shuriken from plain view. So it was possible that Kagato wouldn’t even see these coming until it were too late. It looked like she was going to get a bad burn from the jutsu, she was satisfied with that. It would hurt like hell, but, it was what she deserved. “I’m sorry dad, I tried my best, I love you.” Time itself seemed to stop at those few simple words. Those were the last words out of her mouth before she was engulfed in flames, and piercing screams of pain echoed out from her vocal chords. The only thought in her head was pain, a pain that was almost too horrid to endure. There was also fleeting thoughts of fear, fear that she wasn’t going to survive this. But she trusted that her father would take her to the hospital, Nakara was thinking about that as her thin body fell with a large thud unto the metal pathway, having lost all of the strength in her body, she could do nothing but pass out.- Kagato: -Kagato watched carefully as the events unfolded, Nakara keeping her distance only to see the cloud catch up with her. And what seemed to be a last ditch effort of desperation watched as she flung a few objects into the flame, with one quick movement he started making the first hand sign which was that of the - Tiger – followed by shoving his fingers into position of the sign of the - boar – with rapid fluid movements he morphed his digits into the sign if the – Ox – then with lightning like speed formed the sign of the – Dog – and reaching the end of the series of signs he would finish it off with the sign of the – Snake – A cloud of smoke appeared as the objects she thrown made contact only to reveal a log in place of his body. In doing so Kagato reappeared directly behind Nakara as the flames engulfed her in a rapid pace. He then starts making the next series of hand signs Nakara begins to pass out first off starting with the hand sign - dragon – followed in secession with the hand sign – Tiger - finally leaping his fingers into the sign of the –Hare – raising his right hand up towards his mouth with his index finger and thumb the only ones extended begin kneading the chakra in his stomach forming it into water. He then opens his mouth wide once ore only to expel a large blast of concentrated water from his mouth, the size of which was fifteen feet wide and ten feet high. The cool blue stream glistening in what dim light there was here at the falls as it made contact with Nakara unconscious body effectively putting out the flames with in the matter of seconds moving his head up and down making sure to quenching the flames with a sizzling hiss. Kagato only wanted to teach her a lesson on control there was no reason why he needed to push this any further then what it was. Slowly closing his mouth letting the water retreat as the flames were snuffed out, He leans down scoops up Nakara fling her over his shoulder and begins to make his way out of the falls area and to the medical clinic to get her looked a. He shook his head from left to right slightly smiling a bit. After all she did give it her best try, even though the odds were well stacked against her in every sense. He knew that she would one day become a strong shinobi with that fighting spirit she just needed to learn a bit of the basics.- 'End Results:' Hopefully Nakara learned a lesson in control